


Useless Part 3: Pretty But Stupid

by Princess_April



Series: Useless [3]
Category: Original Work, gonewildaudio - Fandom
Genre: Beast - Freeform, Crying, Dark, F/M, Facial, Fsub, Gonewildaudio, Humiliation, Masturbation, Mud, Self-Destructive Behavior, Self-degradation, audio script, daddy - Freeform, f4m - Freeform, self-namecalling, self-watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:33:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28150923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Princess_April/pseuds/Princess_April
Summary: This is the third, and final part of the “Useless” series. In this installment, our lost heroine tells the story of what happened after her daddy dumped her, and the crazy chain of events that convinced him to take her back. She tries to get a job.  She even tries to move back in with her mom, but no one knows what she needs like her daddy does, and she manages to self-sabotage all her attempts to treat herself with dignity. After sending him a particularly intense self-degradation video, daddy does take her back, but in the end, our heroine is put through the most sexually degrading experience of her life—her worst fear, and her greatest fantasy all at once. Though daddy does not make her fully go through with it, they both come out of the experience understanding each other in ways they didn’t before. He’ll give her what she needs. He’ll keep her safe.  He’s the only one who can. WARNING: This is an EXTREMELY DARK scenario of self-destructive behavior from a woman whose fetish for self-degradation is beyond most people’s understanding.  She is very complex in that her worst fears and her greatest fantasies are exactly the same things, and nothing short of living them out is good enough for her.
Series: Useless [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2062233
Kudos: 1





	Useless Part 3: Pretty But Stupid

**Author's Note:**

> [SFX: None needed]
> 
> _**LEGAL INFO FOR SCRIPT USE** : This script is Copyright 2021, by Princess_April, **All rights reserved.** Permission is granted to perform this script in audio recordings YOU PERSONALLY CREATE AND POST PUBLICLY on the GoneWildAudio, GoneWildAudible, and GWASapphic subreddits on Reddit with credit to the script writer via a link to the Reddit post of the script offer. FOR ALL OTHER USE, including paid or commercial work (including but not limited to Patreon, Only Fans, Subscribestar, and Youtube) you MUST CONTACT ME FOR PERMISSION. I will likely grant it with small stipulations, but if you don’t ask and get permission, that permission is NOT GRANTED. Do not share or re-post this script._

\------- START-------

[shuffling around as if she’s recording this on her phone]

Uhm… hi guys.

It’s me.

I’m sorry it’s been so long since I posted, but… it’s been kind of a crazy couple months.

So… remember last time? When I told you how daddy dumped me? How he got rid of me?

Well, a lot’s happened since then. It’s been kinda weird [nervous laugh]. I’m not really proud of it, but… daddy says that’s kinda the point.

He’s here with me now, by the way.

And… he really wants me to tell all you guys what happened.

[pause] Are you sure about this, daddy? 

[sigh] Okay.

Well, I just want you guys to know… uhm… I might cry… Okay?

And… it’s okay…

I--I’m okay.

Anyways… Remember, how I said daddy dumped me?

After that, I really didn’t have any place to go. Uhm…

I tried to get my old fast food job back, but… I guess I was on their do-not-hire list because… the manager I was fucking while I worked there before, got in trouble too. So, they were pretty mean about me coming back.

They told me I broke like 22 health regulations? And the guy who talked to me said I was a … dirty slut. 

I mean… I tried to offer him a blowjob? I told him I was really good at it…

And…He said I was hot, but he said, if I wanted to be a whore…

I should just… go be a whore.

He said no one else would hire me either. 

And you know what?

He was right. 

[pause] There was this one guy, though. He didn’t hire me, but…he did ask me out.

He said I was cute, and he took me out to dinner.

He fucked me after… and he was nice… I guess.

But.. he was kinda boring. He didn’t know what to do with me. He didn’t know how to treat me… 

Not like my daddy did.

So… I stayed with him for a little while, but… he got tired of me asking him for money.

He said I was pretty… but… selfish… so he dumped me.

And I didn’t have any place to go, so you know what I did next? 

[shaky sigh] I went back home--to my mom.

Uhm… At first she was happy to see me, I guess?

She’d been worried about me. Like she’d heard all these rumors about me. And I was too scared to tell her they were all true, so…. I lied to her.

She apologized for calling me a stupid… useless whore… and for kicking me out.

She said I could live with her again, but…. Things would have to be different.

She told me I had to study to get my GED.

So… I stayed with her for a little while, but… 

[sigh] Daddy? Do I really have to talk about this?

[resigned] Okay. 

Uhm… [shaky sigh] One day? I was in my bedroom. I was supposed to be studying… but…

I was naked. 

[shaky voice] I uh… had my head on the floor, and I was… propped up against the wall. So my pussy was above my head, you know? And my legs… were stretched out, with my feet above me?

I had set up my phone next to me. You know, pointed at me? And I was making a video, uhm… for my daddy.

I thought maybe… I could convince him to take me back.

So I was touching myself, and… I had drunk a lot of water…

And … [shaky sigh—EXTREMELY embarrassed, but not crying yet—that comes later] I was trying to pee. Like… on my face, you know? Just like that guy did, in that house, remember?

I thought daddy might like it…

I thought he might take me back.

But… that’s when my mom walked in. [humiliated giggle]

She opened the door… just as I was… starting to… you know… 

And she got really mad.

She said I was… stupid, and disgusting, and… uhm… she said she was ashamed to be my mom.

And then she saw my tattoo. You know, the one on my thigh?

She called me Useless.

And you know what?

She was right.

I am… Useless (NOTE: This is subtle, but she’s taking ownership of her name] 

Anyway, she said I wasn’t her daughter anymore. She said she didn’t have a daughter—and, uhm… she kicked me out. 

Again.

But… it’s okay. You know? I don’t want you guys to worry about me, because I sent that video to my daddy anyway.

And you know what?

[bashful giggle] He texted me back!

[nervous breathing] He picked me up.

He took me home … 

[breathing heavily] And he fucked me.

[swallow] Anyways, I guess he missed me. [giggle] cuz after he spent that first night fucking me… like over and over. And he came all over me? Uhmmmm…

[bashful] He said he would take me back… 

But… he said things would have to be different.

So, the next morning? 

He made me wear these really tight short shorts, and a tiny crop top that he’d bought me before he dumped me. And daddy likes me in heels, so I had to wear these really uncomfortable stilettos he had that were a little too small for me. 

But I didn’t care, cuz I was with my daddy. 

He wanted me in pigtails again too, I guess. Daddy likes me in pigtails, so I put my hair up, you know?

He called me cute, but stupid… [giggle] And he fucked me again. [giggle]

Anyway, uhm… after that… after he came on my face… he told me just to leave it there, and he put me in the car. And then he drove me to the pet store.

He made me go in like that. I mean… I don’t think anybody noticed my face, cuz it was dry by then, but anyway, we went shopping… You know. For me? 

It was really embarrassing cuz.. he made me try all these collars on. And.. he called me a stupid bitch right there in the middle of the store.

Everybody heard him… And, I mean… I was so… wet. [heavier breathing]

I even tried to reach into my shorts, but daddy… slapped my hand away. And he said, “No!”

He called me a bad girl.

He said I didn’t deserve it.

And then he picked out this collar that was kind of a choker chain. It was… really embarrassing… and kinda scary.

Anyway, he got me that collar… and a leash. And… he made me wear them up to the cash register.

The checkout girl said I had to take them off. It was against the rules, I guess… but daddy didn’t listen to her. He just… told her to ring it up. And… you know what?

She did. She just scanned it right there, while I was wearing it—almost like she was scanning *me*, for daddy to buy. And then he paid her, and he led me out of the store with my leash.

Daddy? Do I really have to tell them the rest?

[pause] 

[sigh] Okay.

So… uhm… I don’t know if you guys really want to hear this. But daddy wants me to tell you anyway. I--I’m just saying, you might not want to listen to the rest, because… it’s really, uhm… [shaky sigh] [whispered] I don’t know.

[reassuring] I mean, I’m okay. You know? I’m fine. I with my daddy, so… 

It’s just that… I thought I better warn you. I really am probably gonna cry.

[pause] 

Ok… [shaky breath] Uhm. First, daddy drove me home, and he had me put on makeup. You know, so I looked really pretty? Nothing fancy, just… like I was getting ready for a nice date, you know? I did my eyes and I put some colored lip-gloss on. I kept my pigtails, and my collar was still on, but he said I wasn’t allowed to wear anything else, so… I took my clothes off. 

He put me in the car again, and he drove me out of town. Like… Into the woods. I really didn’t know where we were going. And I was really nervous cuz… this time really did seem different, you know?

Anyways, he finally stopped the car, on this... muddy road outside of town? In the forest. And there were a couple of trucks already parked there with a couple of guys waiting. I thought I saw something in one of the truck beds, but it was kinda dark. 

Before we got out, daddy said… this was my last chance… to be useful. 

[she gets more and more nervous, excited, and upset as she continues talking—I provide cues when it gets worse and she starts crying]

So, he made me get out of the car. And then he made me get … down on all fours. It was… really muddy? But daddy didn’t care. He made me get down there anyway, and when I did… the guys standing by the trucks… kinda laughed.

He led me, by the leash to the front of the car, into the headlights of the trucks. 

Like, I didn’t know what I was doing there.

I was… really nervous because… this was so weird. [breathing heavily, starting to get more upset]

I was cold, and my nipples were hard… and … I was SO horny.

I don’t know why… that’s just me, you know? I guess I was just excited because… I didn’t know what my daddy was going to make me do.

So one of the guys came over, and he looked at me. He kinda pulled on my pigtail a little, and then he… uhm… reached between my legs behind me, and he stuck his finger in me. He grabbed one of my nipples and twisted it, and I kinda… squealed a little. 

He laughed, and he told daddy I was really wet, and that … just my smell would probably be enough.

I didn’t really know what he meant, but… daddy just laughed. He said… “Yeah, she’s Useless, but… at least she’s got a wet pussy.”

The other guy chuckled, and … I thought the guys were going to fuck me, you know? 

I wanted to be useful… for my daddy…

But… instead… one of the guys, he went to the back of one of the trucks, and I heard.. some panting… and the jingle of a collar.

And uhm… [starting to quietly cry] The guys led this… dog over, and … it started to get all… anxious when it saw me. Like it growled and barked a little. 

I was really scared, but daddy said not to move… and to stay on my hands and knees.

The dog was straining on its leash... Sniffing at me. [sniff] I guess it wanted to smell my… pussy, you know?

And the guy. [sniff] he said…. “I--I think he likes her.” [fully crying now]

And daddy said… I wasn’t good for anything else… he said I was pretty, but… useless… And since I wasn’t good enough to fuck guys… maybe I could be good enough to fuck his friend’s dog. [sobbing]

I could hear it panting… they let it smell me… I could feel it’s wet nose, and it was getting really excited [crying]

I was so scared, but… Daddy told them… I would do anything he wanted. He told them I would let their dog fuck me.

And you know what? … [sob]

Daddy was right…[crying]

[whispering] I’m Useless… [sniff] 

I’m disgusting. I’m only good enough… to fuck dogs… 

[crying… take a moment. She’s totally in subspace… this is her ultimate degradation—her ultimate fantasy--but she is absolutely disgusted by it. She is reliving it… And it’s… both exhilarating and completely dehumanizing to her]

[gently—delicately] No, daddy… I’m okay. I’m okay. I want to tell them.

The guys were laughing, and then the dog… jumped on me… it’s muddy paws on my back… I was crying… It was disgusting…. But.. 

I would have done it.

I would have done it for my daddy.

It barked and it panted in my ear and it was trying to mount me… 

I was nothing… I was a hole. I could feel it’s… cock on my thigh… And I smelled it’s breath…

It liked me…

But… then…. You know what happened?

Daddy stopped it.

Daddy pushed the dog off me and he said, “No.”

The guys were kinda upset. They were disappointed, but… daddy said, “No.”

I was crying… I was naked. I had mud all over me. this cold chain around my neck.

I would have done it… but …. Daddy didn’t make me.

Instead… he pulled me up, by my pigtails…

He bent me over the car… 

And you know what?

[crying.. but elated… relieved… ecstatic and horrified at once] he fucked me. 

[sobs of elation and degradation] He fucked me SO hard…

And I came.

I came with that dog still barking and growling behind me… trying to get at me… smelling me… upset that it didn’t get to fuck me too.

Daddy came too. He called my Useless, and stupid… and filthy… … and nasty… And I made him cum. 

[pause] 

And then… he told the guys to leave.

The guys just laughed and loaded the dog into the truck… and they left. 

Just like that. 

It was like… what almost happened…. What they almost did to me… Was nothing to them.

God… [quiet, almost uncontrolled sobbing. Let it sink in — take your time]

[pause]

[sniff] [starting to recover]

Anyways…. 

Uhm… After that… daddy looked at me… and I know this must sound REALLY crazy to you guys, but…

I knew he loved me.

Like… I don’t know what I did, but… something changed. [sniff]

He wiped the mud off of me. And he gave me a robe he got out of the trunk, because I was so cold, and he hugged me… he told me he was proud of me, and he put me back in the car.

He told me… I could stay.

He told me… things would be different.

He told me he’d never test me like that again.

He told me he’d never threaten to kick me out again.

He told me… he knew what I needed.

He knew how to treat me.

And that from now on, he would take care of me… 

And … [sniff] that’s what happened.

And now I’m… with my daddy.

That was a few weeks ago. 

And tonight, we were just deciding what to do, and daddy thought… I might be ready to record it. To share it with you guys. Because he knows what I need.

He knows how to take care of me.

But you know what? I’m kinda scared that you all think I’m like… damaged or broken or something? Because of what… almost happened? 

Because of what I almost did?

But… I’m fine. 

[reassuring—it’s okay to break out of her self-haze and be a real person with these lines] 

Really. I’m okay.

I’m more than okay. 

I’m happy. [soft giggle]

So, I don’t want you guys to worry about me, okay? 

I’m fine. I promise.

Daddy knows what to do with me.

Daddy knows how to treat me.

[pause] 

[breathing… clearly horny] Daddy? Can you fuck me now? 

[gently earnest ]Please?

Yay! I’m SO wet, daddy!

Let me just finish this, okay? 

Guys? Daddy’s gonna take me somewhere and fuck me, so [giggle]… I gotta go.

I love you guys… Thanks for listening. 

Thanks for caring.

Okay… bye. [blows them a kiss]

\--------------END-----------


End file.
